I knew you once upon my past
by Starfire-02
Summary: Rogue is kidnapped,her past forgotten but how long until it catches up on her. Getting more into the ROMY now. Enjoy!. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Sequel Preview Inside
1. Oblivious

**Prologue: Oblivious**

Rogue awoke from her deep slumber to the warmth of the sun caressing her bare skin through the window's glass. From the feel of the warmth on her skin she could tell it was late morning. Outside she could hear muffled cries of happiness, all blissfully ignorant to the events that had come to pass only a short three weeks ago.

Apocalypse was gone his terror defeated. The younger mutants had gone back to their usual rowdy selves storing the terrible events in the dark corners of their minds. The older mutants dealt with it in their own manners each changing to adapt from the bad situation that had been thrown upon them. Each had grown slightly in their own way a change that in the months and years to come would show more profoundly. Rogue though still hid herself from those she wasn't as close with, though new friendships and loyalties had formed between the others involved, she still kept to herself with only one new person allowed into her untouchable life.

Walking to her glass door she looked out watching as the younger students splashed playfully in the pool, while the older students sat sunbathing at the poolside. As she watched she felt a slight chill cross the edges of her skin. She should have realized that in that moment something bad would happen, but beating a mutant as powerful as Apocalypse made her more oblivious to the oncoming danger, a danger no one would have expected to cause chaos so soon. It was after the chill had left her skin that everything froze as though the world clock had frozen for a moment stopping only time itself. Rogue though still remained as she was unfrozen and watching, as she watched a blinding flash lit her room penetrating deep within her mind causing her to slump heavily to the floor unconscious. Strong arms picked her up and teleported the pair away, in that some second the time unfroze. The mutants all obviously went back to their own devices, continuing as they were only moments before.

Only one other person in the world wasn't as obvious as the rest.

**A/N:** Will hopefully end up being a ROMY in the end but is still in the starting stages. Let me no what you think and ideas for the name are very much welcomed


	2. Mystery in itself

****

Chapter One: Mystery in itself

She wasn't like the rest of them, her accent was different but still she slotted into their group like a perfectly fitted puzzle piece. She had grown since she first became like them, her hair longer and no longer straight but curled into soft waves with her snowy bangs left straight as they'd always been. She'd known nothing of her past when they'd found her all she knew was she was a mutant with a strange power that would not allow her the joys of skin to skin contact.

Although her powers were her curse she was still strong, a trained fighter, but where the training came from she did not know. Her past was all a blur of colours unwilling to come to the surface and show her the truth she wished to know. Though her past was still a blur her powers weren't as horrible as she'd always dreamed them to be. Over time she'd found she was able to pull up powers of those she'd previously absorbed, it was an apparent advancement of her original powers. Though when she used powers she'd absorbed from others she'd also found a collection of ones she knew not of where they'd come from. Still they came in useful even if their origin was a mystery. It was a mystery in itself, another forgotten piece of her own past. 

Detaching herself from all though Rogue slipped from the roof of the building letting go of the edge to allow herself to fall freely. To any passerby it would look as though she was jumping to her death but just less that halfway down she suddenly stopped floating at her own accorded. A power she'd pulled out from one of her many psyches. Reaching out with and gloved hand she carefully found her hand phasing through the thick glass of the window. Balancing herself on the thin window ledge she waited for her eyes to adjust to the dim darkness of the room. With ease she found her way across the room to the wall opposite the window. Running her hand along the wall she found what she was looking for. Working fast she removed the framed picture and opened the safe with the number Sage had expertly found earlier that evening. Reaching in she took the sparkling green gem before teleporting away in a puff of blue smoke. Little did she know unseen eyes watched her work recognition glowing in their depths.


	3. Hope

**Chapter Two: Hope**

"Remy knows what he saw mon amis" he argued glaring at the group crowded before him

"She's dead Gambit, it's been six years and she's long gone there's no trace of her"

"Remy disagrees, she's been gone six years yes, but there was no proof she died and Remy knows what he saw!"

The group simultaneously rolled their eyes before dispensing out of the room and back to where they'd come from. Remy had returned to the mansion late that morning convinced that he'd seen Rogue, he always did. Six years of loss could make anyone crazy. It had been six years since she'd vanished into thin air, no trace was left behind along with there not being any proof of what happened to her. Everyone searched for her but nothing could be found even her trace was not found on cerebro. Remy wouldn't give up though, he still had a lingering hope that she was still alive, a hope that one day she would return. They'd only just starting getting close before she vanished, starting with friends though it that time they became very close, but after she vanished he searched for days, hope forever at the surface even during the times his mind turned against him. Often it would happen, he'd see an illusion of her and be convinced it was truly her. It was like a mirage and as he believed its truth his mind made him insane until whenever it happened he'd had to be locked up until he realized the truth in time. Even still hope did not die with each illusion, with each time that he was reminded she could well and truly be dead, still hope remained alive within him. Remy moved out of his room shoulders slumped. He knew it was the truth this time, he knew she was alive but why couldn't anyone else believe it too.

Standing by his bedroom window he heard as the door slowly was opened. He didn't care anymore, no one was going to believe him but he'd find her somehow, he knew she wasn't dead.

"I believe you" the timid voice whispered placing a small hand on his arm

"Thank you petite that really means a lot"

"So what happens now" Kitty questioned

"Petite now we find her and get her back. Hope is all we have but Remy knows she's alive and we will find her"

He watched as the girl left the room, she'd help him all the way. Rogue was her best friend and he knew she missed her dearly. Like many others she missed her friend, but unlike the others she still cradled the hope that maybe somewhere she was still alive unable to get home, a hope she shared with Remy as well.

"We'll find her" he muttered only to himself this time in would be the truth.

**A/N** Big thankies and hugs to nuriiko, my very first reviewer :), I hope you liked they story. Also I know the chapters are a little on the short side at the moment but they will get longer. The name is also subject to change, like whenever I get a better one for it but idea's would still be welcome the current name might be just temporary, I don't. Keep your reviews coming (pretty please) you just need to click that lil blue button down the bottom. The more reviews the faster my updates :) but thanks for reading guys anyways, makes me soo happy :)


	4. Belle of the Ball

**Chapter Three: Belle of the Ball**

"47…48…49…50"

Rogue unhooked her legs from the metal bars forming the cage along the roof, hanging by her hands she let go backflipping onto her feet as she did landing gracefully like a natural gymnast as she did. Her skin was covered with a thin sheen on sweat brought on from her push-ups. Everyone though she was crazy doing them on the roof holding onto the links of the metal cage, but their was more resistance that way made the work harder but in the long run she'd found it better.

"Rogue report to my office" a voice echoed over the loudspeaker

Rolling her eyes she hurried to get changed pulling on her black leather pants with the dragon design running down her right leg and a deep emerald green corset top with long gossamer sleeves attached just beneath her shoulder leaving only the bare skin of her shoulders revealed. Pulling on her gloves as she walked she made her way to where she'd been summoned.

"Ya called?' she said upon entering the office.

"I need you to retrieve something else for me. It's of great value to me and it was once mine until they stole it from me"

Rogue took the file that was held out to her at took a quick glance at it.

"This one will be different that the rest though, they have a ball and you are to attend before sneaking away and returning with said item"

Rogue simply nodded it should be easy as.

She entered the ballroom gracefully, her master was not stupid, no. She'd been fully train for anything and everything. Her skills were well used as her mutations advancement gave her quiet an advantage with her mix of powers. Her full-length pale green dress brushed the ground with every elegant step she took. It had thick straps with a low back that curved into a soft point at the small of her back, in the front in curved down into a simple 'V' with a double line of diamanté gems zigzagging in a parallel yet random pattern along the front. On her hands she wore white elbow length gloves. Unknown to the naked eye though was a skin colour covering of material, covering any exposed skin she had that was overly dangerous. She had to look the part and being covered head to toe in material didn't work so instead they'd furtively covered her skin. No one would know it was damn near naked to the human eye unless they got a very long close look or touched it, something no one would be doing, because she would work fast and be in and out in no time.

The room was crowded causing her to feel inadvertently claustrophobic, near causing her façade to slip. Moving invisibly around the floor she reached the bottom of curved stairs. Moving up the staircase it looked as though no one noticed her, except that one pair of eyes was turned on her, a guard that knew instantly what she'd come for. She found the place easily, the directions were always perfect. She slipped her hand through the safe wall and pulled out a gleaming diamond necklace. Turning she came face to face with the guard.

"Opps" she muttered before turning and teleporting away only seconds after the shots ranging out behind her..

Returning to base was going to be hard she found, as her teleportation had only brought her a few streets away. Quickly stuffing the necklace into the hidden pocket of her dress she attempted to run, moving over a few steps before the feeling of blood on her skin alerted her to her wound. The blood drained from her face as she felt the bullet holes in her back, one on her right shoulder and the other about a hand width below and across so it was setting just next to her spine.

"Shit" she muttered falling face first into the near empty street.


	5. Seeing Ghosts

**Chapter Four: Seeing Ghosts**

Remy walked along the empty street with Kitty trailing along at his side. He'd been planning to return to the area of the building where he'd seen her but at the last minute chose not to. He'd got that she was working for someone, someone quite possibly very rich and powerful and someone who was getting Rogue to steal very precious and expensive items he'd assumed seeing as she'd already stolen a million dollar ruby. After realizing that he remembered the ball that was happening that very night a very import ball held by some rich snob. None of that was important but he figured this guy would have something of great value that she would be sent to steal. That was why the pair, though still several streets away were headed towards that very mansion.

"Do you think we'll find her?" Kitty questioned

"Remy hope so petite, Remy really do"

Kitty nodded, she knew how much he missed Rogue he really did care about her though to any normal person you'd never know that Remy would care about anyone so much, he looked to wild and carefree. Suddenly Remy stopped in his tracks causing Kitty in her daydream state to crash into him.

"Ow" she moaned "what is it?"

Holding up a hand he silenced her, listening intently. Kitty heard it this time, a feeble moan coming from just up ahead. Running to the sound they saw a fallen girl in a pale green ball dress face down on the ground, her red-brown curls covered her face but the two bullet holes in her back showed up as clear as day. With careful hands Remy turned the girl over and the pair gasped in shock.

"I think I'm seeing a ghost" Kitty murmured staring wide-eyed at the girl she once knew.

At the sound of voice Rogue slowly opened her eyes.

"Ah knew ya once in my past" she whispered in a daze looking deep into Remy's eyes

Before the girl before them could collapse back into the ground a blinding flash surrounded her and once it disappeared she was no longer there.

"What just happened" Kitty asked

"Remy don't know petite, but she was real alright, she was no ghost"

The shocked pair returned to the mansion, someone would have to believe him now, Kitty had seen her too and he'd looked straight into her glowing green else. If that wasn't enough to prove she was still alive he didn't know what was.

"Professor!" Kitty screeched from his side as they entered the mansion.

The sound of feet running echoed along the halls headed towards the cry. Everyone in the mansion always like a bit of gossip and they'd knew they'd find out something from a cry like that. Professor Xaiver entered the room last seeing Kitty standing in the center of the group her face white as a sheet.

"What happened?" he asked concerned at the wellbeing of his student

"She's alive. I saw her. She's not dead, for six years she hasn't been dead" She told him tears creating silvery spider webs down her pale cheeks

"It's true mon amis" Remy spoke up "Remy touched her, and Remy looked into her eyes, she even told Remy she knew him once in her past."

The crowd watched as the professor sat there thinking.

"As far as I can tell she's had her memories wiped or something of that sort which explains why she has never returned, but Remy it still doesn't explain there being no trace of her on cerebro."

"Magneto could stop it finding him, why can't she?"

Remy simply left it at that, they weren't going to believe him any time soon so why bother making an argument he knew he'd lose?

Kitty watched helplessly as Remy left the argument behind. They both knew Rogue was still alive and out there somewhere but why would no one else believe them? So what it had been six years since her best friend had vanished without a trace, there'd never been any proof she was dead, just because she couldn't be found didn't mean she was dead.

"Why can't you all just believe it for once. I thought she was your friend too. I though you all missed her too and just wanted to get her back?" Kitty hissed

She knew her words were true but the hope everyone had died years ago when they couldn't find her, when each and every one of them was convinced she was dead and not coming back. Ever.

**A/N:** _Ok so I'm going away for a few days cos its school holidays here in the beautiful New Zealand so I won't update for a couple of days after this, I promise I'll update soon as I can, but till then don't forget to leave all your lovely reviews to inspire me when I get back!_


	6. I Only See You in My Dreams

**A/N:** So I'm back yay, only a short holiday. So here's my next chapter it will make mush more sense once I get the one after this up too and the next one will have alot more ROMY coming into I hope. Thankies for all your reviews and keep them coming!

**Chapter Five: I Only See You in My Dreams**

Rogue found she was lying on a thin uncomfortable mattress with crisp sheets pulled warmly around her body, all around her she could smell the sterile hospital smell. The pain in her back had melted away into a manageable pain, no longer the excruciating pain that felt as though someone was sticking white hot metal rod into her back letting them seer away at her delicate skin. Her mind was a blur of events everything seemed to have happened so fast giving her little to no time to think. Footsteps echoed across the floor, she could feel Sage's presence approaching, at the same time a feeling of deep tiredness washed over her pulling the girl into a comatose like sleep.

Rogue knew she was in her mind, she didn't know how she knew it she just did. Around her she saw a beautiful place, a safe haven she always dreamed of. It was a huge mansion with on going grounds something else about the place seemed familiar but she never caught on and whenever she'd get close she woke up to the depths of the night. The mansion grounds looked as though it housed many with a pool, tennis courts, basketball courts and just the on going grounds available for use. Something was urgently pushing at her mind, pushing to move to an unknown place that the niggling feeling seemed to know the whereabouts of. It seemed very urgent and cautiously she started to follow the feeling to where it directed her to go.

She found herself moving further and further away from her safe haven, looking back in the distance she could see a lone figure standing watching as she left. If she looked really hard she could see a soft red glow coming from his eyes, she knew that once in her past she knew him but she didn't know anything else, to her he was just a memory her mind longed to remember. She continued to move through her mindscape still unsure where she was going but curiosity led her to keep moving.

Finally the niggling feeling seemed to have found what it was looking for, she found herself standing in an empty space, nothing was around her. It was only when she looked down did she see the box sitting in a lonely state at her feet. The box was a delicate looking thing made of smooth cherry wood. The box looked as though it was meant to be a jewelry box with a delicate rose and ivy pattern engrave around the top of the lid about an inch in from the edge. On first look you wouldn't notice that lock attached to it but on closer inspection she saw it, she attempted to open it but nothing came from it so she chose to leave it alone, her curiosity wasn't that strong.

Turning to leave the area she found herself face to face with the man from her safe haven she always dreamed of. On closer inspection she saw his eyes were red on black with a gentle glow in them, he had soft auburn hair that fell lazily across one eye. Reaching up she pushed the stray hair away feeling his warmth beneath her bare skin, a touch she only ever dreamed of having. She knew he was a dream, she only ever saw him in her dreams, he was the only person who ever lingered there. He can't be more than a dream, how could her dream be real? She knew she must have been dreaming after she'd been shot, or at least been hallucinating, how could he be real? She only ever saw him in her dreams.

"Come back to me chere" she heard him whisper as she slowly awoke.

His gentle words lingered in her mind as the mysterious dream began to fade in its wake.

"I've found her point of control" The voice told its master "she has a key that needs to be found and I think I know what it is. That boy the one that almost got her back we need him."

"Send someone to get him" Another voice replied sounding very authoritative "and hurry, we need my plans ready to put into action soon, time is running out.

"I'm on to it." the first person said leaving the room with a click of the door.


	7. Finding What Was Lost

Chapter Six: Finding What Was Lost 

Remy stood at his window, it had long since gotten dark outside and feeble lights illuminated the grounds from the front porch. He knew he should sleep but something was preventing him from doing so, he had a strange feeling something bad was going to happen. Letting out a gentle sigh of exhaustion he turned from his window to find a girl about a head or so shorter than him standing confidently there, just a little more than half a head shorter than him. He looked down into her blue eyes with his own red on black ones

"How can Remy help chere?" He asked not questioning her sudden appearance

"You can come with me" she replied, her voice sounded as though she normally got things her way

"And why would Remy do that chere?"

"I believe we have something you want, and if you don't come with us you'll never see _her_ again" the girl clearly put emphases on the word her knowing it would get him.

It was Rogue he knew it. It had been six years and everyone else had given up but if this meant his chance to see her again he'd obediently go. The raven-haired girl turned and left, Remy obediently followed as she'd assumed. She was a very convincing person and she always knew how to get her way.

Remy found himself being pushed into a dark cell with a single lightbulb illuminating the room. It had a single bed pushed against one wall and a barred window that let in the small amount of moonlight there was.

"Where is she?" he asked the girl but she only locked the barred door of the cell and left.

"The plans are in place. He is here, it's only a matter of time before she finds him."

"The precautions are in place?"

"Of course she will not find out the truth of her past, I have made sure of that."

The figure nodded from the shadows of the desk, the plans were well underway.

"You may go now"

Rogue lay in a deep sleep, the pain in her back had long since stopped jerking her awake and now she could finally sleep in peace. She was surrounded but darkness, a darkness that seemed almost like a cloud. iT wasn't her usual dream, usually she was at the mansion, at her safe haven. Through the depths of the darkness she could hear a far away voice calling out to her, it sounded so very urgent.

"Help me!" It called begging her to find it

"Help me chere. Come find me"

She recognized the voice now, it was the man she knew but didn't. She knew that it sounded so contradictory but it was true somehow she knew him but still couldn't remember more than that. She had no name for him, and she couldn't pin point how or why she knew him she just did. He seemed so familiar but she didn't know why.

"Help me chere. Come find me" the voice called again

With each moment it began to grow more urgent as though she was close but not close enough.

She jerked awake suddenly causing her to fall to the ground. She wasn't in her room anymore but a very deserted hallway. She realized then that she had been sleep walking.

"Help me" she heard a voice echo through the hallway, just as it had in her dream

Moving quickly in the direction of the voice she saw that the hallway was lined with barred cells. As she approached the cell at the far end where the voice was coming from she began to recognize the voice. It was the one from her dream. Stopping in front of the cell she looked and saw there was no one there.

"Chere?" the voice came

Looking closer she saw the man from her dreams clouded by the shadows but now he was stepping out of them. He looked exactly like he had in her dreams, he had the same soft auburn hair that fell lazily around his head with his red on black eyes that glow even more strongly in the dark.

"Who are you?" she asked confusion brushing her face

"Chere its Remy, don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" she asked having the feeling she was missing something

He didn't answer only stood there staring at her. She changed in six years, her hair was longer with the white stripes still straight but the rest was curled into soft waves. Her green eyes were still as bright as ever.

"Answer me!" she demanded

Looking closer she saw she no longer wore thick make-up as she once did and her sullen, cynical nature was no longer there. Still he saw the girl he once knew in her, still as stubborn as ever with the strong attitude she always had.

"I knew you once in my past" she whispered carefully

"You did chere, you did a long time ago." He replied "I missed you but I finally found you again"

He carefully reached through the bars a touched her hand lightly watching as she no longer flinched away from touch as she used to.

"Found me?" she questioned

"I lost you long ago chere, but I've found you now. The past doesn't matter anyway."

"I'll see you later then. Remy" She said testing his name on her tongue

"I'll be waiting chere. Doesn't look like I'm going anywhere any time soon"

Rogue smiled softly as she returned to her room.

"Stage one complete, time to put the plan into full action"


	8. In My Control

Chapter Seven: In My Control 

Rogue lay in bed thinking, something was missing but she didn't know what. She was sure that she had known him once now. He knew her too, but the part about how and why was still missing and just thinking about was starting to give her a headache. Pushing herself from the covers she began walking towards the place she'd been the night before. Something about him drew her there.

She stood silently in front of his cell. Looking at his form she could tell he was still asleep. As she began to walk away she heard a voice call out.

"Chere?"

Turning back she saw he hadn't really been asleep just lay in a sleeping position on his bed deceiving her. He had moved now and was heading over to the bars where she was standing. Reaching through the bars he touched her bare hand. She felt a small jolt, almost like an electric shock but nothing else happened.

"What? How?" she asked her confusion evident

"I found it out before I lost you. It was an accident really, but all it is is my powers create an invisible kinetic shield across my skin that blocks your powers."

"Your powers?"

"I have the power to charge objects with kinetic energy until they explode."

Rogue nodded slowly letting the words sink in, she finally had found someone she could touch. A small smile graced her lips as she though about it, she could touch him, physical skin to skin contact. He may be only one in the world of millions but one was more than she dreamed of. Maybe his being here could help her gain the control she'd been trying for ages to get. Last time she'd tried to get control she'd though she'd had it and touched Sage knocking her out for a week and giving herself a massive headache that prevented her from participating in missions. Maybe she could finally be in control of her own powers after all, with some help from Remy.

"Chere?" he called wrapping his hand around hers and squeezing gently

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You seem to have a habit of disappearing on me."

Rogue just smiled. She started to turn away.

"If your not living on the edge you're taking up too much space" he called out to her back

"What do you mean? I am so living on the edge. I live a dangerous life, how would you know anyway?"

"You're not chere. You're holding back, taking up too much space. I know more than you'd think chere"

"Why am I holding back?" she asked her face showed she was beginning to get pissed off now

"If you weren't holding back you'd have control by now, you'd have the life you'd always wanted. You don't have that chere, fears what's holding you back."

She carefully lifted the back of her top and turned to show her the words tattooed on the small of her back.

'Fear is an emotion indispensable for survival.'

"Doesn't that look I'm afraid?" she hissed

"Yes it does. Fear is holding you back from control"

Rogue thought about it for a moment.

"The first boy I ever kissed was in a coma for a week. That was when my powers first showed up. Do you think that's reason enough to be afraid?"

"Chere, you'll never get control if you're afraid."

"So what you think you're able to help me?"

"I'll try if you let me"

"Maybe" she whispered before turning to leave, his hand brushing her wrist as she moved off.

She stayed locked in her room thinking. Always moving from one spot to another. From the bed to the window, then by the door as if to leave, by her mirror interrogating her reflection only to end back at her bed to start the cycle again. She didn't know what to do, of course she wanted control she always had, but could he really help her? Would her master allow it anyway? He was a prisoner in a cage anyway. A soft tap jerked her from her thoughts. Opening the door she let Sage in.

"He told us he'd help you get control, in exchange we are moving him to a nicer room and he will work for us, missions like you do only simpler"

Rogue nodded, her mind had been made up for her. Her heart jumped for joy, she'd get the control she'd always dreamed of, something she never really thought could happen. Not in this lifetime anyway.


	9. First Kiss

**Chapter Eight: First Kiss**

Rogue sat on the soft carpeted floor of a room she'd never seen before. She just sat there, watching. It was almost as though she was a tiger watching its prey and waiting for the opportune moment to pounce.

"Chere, stop it your starting to freak me out"

Rogue turned to look at the window where he was now standing looking back at her.

"What?" she asked acting innocent

"You know what chere, you look as though you pounce at any moment ready to attack"

Rogue smiled at him innocently, he knew it was her job to be prepared, that was just how she'd been trained to work. He moved over to where she was sitting cross-legged on the carpet and sat down facing her.

"Are you ready?" he questioned

"Are you kidding?" she replied looking at him as though he was crazy "I've waited for ever to be able to get control"

He just smiled gently and took her gloved hand in his.

She felt as though she was floating in a world of her own. She was still sitting in the same spot on the floor, eyes closed and hands in his, but still she felt like she was floating. In the midst of her floating feeling she could hear his soothing voice, every now and then telling her what to do.

"Focus" he said, his voice echoing around her as though she was in a cave

He told her what to do before they'd started. She had to relax until she was in a trance like state and then get into her mind. Once in there she had to find where the point of control for her powers was, she'd know it when she saw it. He'd assumed it would be locked up somewhere otherwise she'd have control already. Once she found it she'd have to figure out a way to unlock it a let it out. After that all it would take was practice for her to fully gain control.

"It's there chere, just follow your instincts and you'll find it"

She focused searching deep into her mind waiting for her instincts to lead her one way or another. That's when she felt a gentle pulling feeling insisting she go the way it requested her to. She followed it hoping she was headed in the right direction. She followed the insistent feeling until it brought her to the locked box she'd dreamed of a few nights before.

"I found it Remy" she whispered squeezing his hand tighter in excitement.

"That's good chere. Now I need you to focus"

Rogue furrowed her brow; she was already focused wasn't she? She felt one of his hands leave her own, carefully it reached behind her head. She felt his body move and he leaned over a kissed her. At the same time she felt the gentle pull of her powers.

"Remy!" she screamed inside her mind "What's happening. Remy!"

She could feel the warmth of her wet tears running down her cheeks as she felt him pull away from the kiss and collapse back onto the carpeted floor.

"Its ok chere" a voice came from inside her mind

A gentle hand came out and touch her mind self. In her mind she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. On the outside in the physical world tears were still softly trailing down in paler cheeks.

"It's fear that holds you back chere" he whispered "But if you really want control you have to believe in yourself, believe that you can let go and not hurt anyone."

Rogue nodded.

"I do believe" she whispered to herself

Reaching out she touched the lock on the box, watching as it glowed a soft gold before turning green and clicking open, turning to dust as it unlocked the box.

"It's time to go back now chere" he murmured in her ear

She carefully pulled herself from her trance watching as Remy came to.

"I did it" she whispered pulling him in close for a celebratory kiss.

Rogue lay in the darkness of her room willing sleep to come but it was evidently evading her. Crawling from her bed she let the foreboding dark surround her as she walked through the corridors she knew as though the were the back of her hand. She carefully opened the door to the now familiar room and entered carefully.

"Remy?" she called out into the darkness.

A feeble light clicked on and shone through the darkness illuminating the room at its most leaving only dark corners hidden from view.

"Chere?" Remy replied sitting up to look at her "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. Can I stay with you?"

He nodded and she moved to lie next to him, his arms wrapped safely around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her lightly.

"Rêves doux" he whispered tickling her ear as he did.

"Sweet dreams too Remy" she replied snuggling in closer before closing her eyes and letting his comforting presence lull her into a light sleep.

A/N: So hopefully the chapters will get longer after this one, I'm back at school now too so updates will take a little longer but I'll try my best. I'm working on getting longer chapters but its not really my forte, but I try and hopefully still write a good story without lots of rambling and boring unimportant stuff. So wish me luck on that and keep reviewing (it's great motivation) :)


	10. Truths

**A/N: **Okay so this is a short one but it leads on to some very important stuff in the next chapter (which will be longer)

**Chapter Nine: Truths**

Kitty was worried, Remy usually disappeared for a few days at a time in his search for Rogue, but this time he'd been gone for much longer than he'd ever been gone before and hadn't told them he was leaving, no note, nothing. No one else seemed to care, they just said he was following a fruitless search in hope of finding someone who was already dead. She stood at the window each night in hope he'd return, but he never did. She just hoped wherever he was he was okay and not hurt. She only hoped he'd found what he was looking for and would come back soon.

Remy watched as the girl he'd helped left, her dark form blending into the shadows. It was her job to leave, to do exactly as she told her. It seemed almost like she was a slave but only better, more like their brainwashed puppet set to follow their ever command. The place the were kept had a weird feel to it, he'd never tell her though she seemed to content with this place even more so now she was gaining control. She had the power to gain control now, it would just take practice for her to fully touch like any other person. She was strong of will and mind though and very persistent, already she could touch for a little over thirty seconds before she felt the pull of her powers and even then she had enough control to pull back before she absorbed much. She had to leave him alone tonight though while she went on a mission. That was fine with him. He loved her very much but she wasn't quite how he'd always known her, she was more of a puppet now and he wanted to save her before she reached the point of no return, he only hoped she hadn't made it there yet.

He was a thief for most of his life before the acolytes and then the X-men, not it was time to use his training to find out the truth. Carefully he made his way down halls he'd never been so close to before, hidden in the shadows away from spying eyes. He found himself standing outside a darkened door a thin tendril of light filtered through the small cracks the wooden door and it's frame couldn't cover. Voices also drifted through these cracks floating out into the open.

"It's ready" A feminine voice came "she has the control we needed and now the plan can be put into action"

"Very good Sage" another voice replied, this a more masculine one "where is she now?"

"She's on the mission you requested, she just left"

There was a long pause as though the person was thinking of what to do next. Within this pause Remy heard another door open somewhere inside the room casting an extra glow through the cracks before it disappeared again.

"The mutants are prepared, as soon as Sage is ready she can set the girl into action. I have the locations of the team you requested too. They believe her dead it will be no problem for her to get to them"

"Thank you Emma, that is all you may go"

The new entrance left the room

"Okay Sage, you may start now. I want him to be first"

Inside the room the raven-haired girl nodded using her powers she found the girl they'd taken six years ago and manipulated her mind to fit the plan they'd constructed. It was time for her to return and start the plan moving forward.

Remy had returned to his room after the conversation that he heard, he lying in bed thinking about it when the door opened slowly. From the outline of the person standing there he could tell it was Rogue. She approached him seductively before leaning over him. The last thing he saw were her glowing green eyes as she bent down and kissed him, sucking out his powers until he lay unconscious on the bed almost as though he was sleeping.


	11. It's Starting

**Chapter Ten: It's Starting**

Kitty sat in the crowded rec. room, the sounds of the balls on the pool table clicking together, the drone of the t.v and the strains of the CD player faded into a distant echo. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen, something that had to do with Rogue and where she'd been for the past six years and Remy, wherever he was now. She couldn't tell anyone though they wouldn't believe her.

_"Don't be stupid Kitty" they'd say "Rogue's dead, she has been for the past six years. There have never been any traces of her powers and no clues. Just accept she's gone."_

She didn't want to accept she'd hold on to her belief that her best friend was still alive until the day the truth came out. There was one person in the entire household that might be more understand, almost as close as Remy was, Kurt was the last to let go, to give into the belief that his only sister was dead. Inside Kitty knew he still wish and dreamed his sister was still alive but after six years of her not being there it started to become too much, it hurt too much for him to hope with all his heart to believe she could be alive. Reluctantly he accepted she was dead, still keeping some hope inside, just in case.

"Kurt?" she called gently knocking lightly on the door on of the blue mutants' room.  
He opened the door and looked out at the valley girl. He wasn't quite as energetic as he'd always been; the loss of Rogue; his sister was taken hardest of all by him out of all the mutants living in the mansion. One day he would get past his loss and stop mourning but it would take time before he could move on with his own life so everyone just let him be, everyone needed a different amount of time than others and she was his sister. Kitty had grown closer to Kurt after Rogue disappeared, talking deep into the night about her and her rescue from some kind of evil monster, all of it was made up but it was their own creation of hope. Even when he gave up they still remained close, though the subject of Rogue came up less and less often until it stopped altogether.  
"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen," she said as he allowed her entrance into the room "and I think it has something to do with Rogue"  
She watched as Kurt stopped dead where he was  
"Meine Schwester?" he questioned "you think she's alive?"  
"I know she is Kurt, I saw her. I think something bad is going to happen and it has something to do with her and where she's been the past six years"She watched as Kurt face change, becoming more himself, the person he'd been before they'd given up on Rogue.  
"We must be cautious Kitty" he told her "Keep up your guard and look out for the others.  
They'd never believe this even if we did tell them"Kitty smile, well at least someone believed her, at least she wasn't in this alone.

"He's out of the picture now, Emma has her down absorbing the mutants we have and then they will go to the X-mansion. They won't suspect a thing until it's too late. They all still believe her dead.""Well done Sage, you have done well with this one. This time the Hellfire club will get our world domination, thanks to my plan and the help of you and Emma"

Rogue moved along the path hidden in the shadows away from the spying eyes that could catch her. She knew it was the mansion of her dreams but she paid little attention to that fact, she had a mission to do. She carefully entered to house and made her way through each room touching the sleeping bodies of the people who lived there with her own bare skin. She showed no emotion as she worked, her face remained neutral as she stole each persons power. She entered her second to last room and found her last two victims there, a torch fell from the girls hand dropping to the floor before flickering out. She moved to the closest one, a male with blue fur. As she reached out to touch him he awoke, she looked into his eyes and saw recognition deep within them. She touched his skin sympathy coating her face as she did. Lastly she touched the girl before leaving the silent house to sleep unknowing to the events that had just past."It is complete" she whispered into her communicator as she returned to the car.

"The plan is started and the war is ahead of us now. Set everything in motion. Tomorrow we will dominate. Tomorrow we will have control over the life and death of the world. It is our time!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** So now you all know who's behind if you hadn't guessed all ready. Next chapter is the begining of the war in their quest for domination and the X-men wake to find their powers gone. Find out what happens, and what about Remy? Dun dun dun. It's all coming soon but you're going to have to wait and see...But in the mean time I've add some sad little (possible) oneshots, but i might add more to them. One's about Rogue and Kitty and the others about Rogue and Remy, they are kinda sad but I'm sure y'all love so take a look and don't forget to review my stories, especially this one so I can write the next chapter faster. Enjoy my wonderful Reviewers and Readers :)


	12. Into the War

**Chapter Eleven: Into the War**

Rogue sat in the locked room waiting for her next orders to be told to her. She didn't know why they'd locked her in only that she would find out in good time. She was sick of waiting now her blood was beginning to boil and every fibre in her body was twitching to move, to do something.

Sage sat in the adorned office watching her master as she waited for the instructions to set the girl upon the world.

"She's becoming restless. Is it time?"

"Soon, but not yet. When dawn breaks then you may release her"

Sage nodded before leaving the office.

The X-men woke from their comforting dreams to the echoing sounds of screams both distant and close. If they paid a little more attention you could also hear the thin crackling of fires burning. Each mutant ran from their beds to the fount door all ready to see what was happening. Through the open door they could see sentinels raging down the street, though these sentinels seemed different to the last ones the fought, as far as anyone could see they were only causing destruction they were not targeting mutants as before. The turned as they heard Xaiver roll down the hall to meet them. Only one of the crowd saw the rest of the destruction, a girl flying across the skies behead the sentinels shooting a mix of powers down into the streets, her auburn hair with the twin white streaks flowed behind her as she moved.

Her mission was to cause the destruction of the world, to use her stolen powers and destroy anything in her path. Her mind was blank everything locked into the back of her mind far from her own reach. As the sentinels were sent across the world she took on America, her home, starting with the past she didn't know about in Bayville. Sage told her about the X-men, told her they were weak without their powers and to destroy them all. She knew exactly where they were and yet she flew straight passed, she would at least give them a fighting chance, well the feeling like they were getting a fighting chance when really they lost that chance when she stole their powers.

The X-men ran through the streets ready to fight, none realizing anything about their own powers. They were split into teams, which made it all the more fun for Rogue, she'd always been good at hide and seek. She didn't have to work hard to find each team, but she would have to work fast, their powers would return soon. With each team she found she knocked the players out, it was almost like a computer game and she was winning. Each team member looked shocked at the sight of her almost as though they somehow knew her at some point of her life, she knew it wasn't true though, they mistaken her for another. The members of the X-men lay scatter through the small town, each bloodied and bruised on the point of death even. Only one team remained. She hunted them down, this team was hardest though as the teleporter had gotten his powers back enough to keep them on the move. It was only a small team, not very powerful. They were grouped together as the teleporter, phaser and a girl who could through balls of bomb like energy. Not strong at all easy to take down. She took the bomb girl down first only after the girl got a couple of good shots in and hit her arm, tearing into the skin painfully. The other two stood their ground waiting for their turn to be taken out. Rogue turned on them recognition crashed through her mind as she looked into their hopeful eyes. Blinking the images away she knocked them out with a powerful telekinetic blast. She didn't want to hurt these two, she figured they could be some use to her in the future. She picked them up with her mind and floated them along side her as they traveled back to base ready for the lines to be drawn and the war to truly begin.

A/N: Next chapter the lines are drawn and the fight is on, who will win if anyone? Please review


	13. Drawn Lines

**A/N:** Another chapter now, this one explains why Rogue didn't get any memories, has the start of the battle and is longer than most chapters. More coming soon don't forget to review (pretty please?)

**Chapter Twelve: Drawn Lines**

The lines were drawn and the world separated. You either chose a side or ended up dead, not having a chance to fight at all. The destruction had stopped but it was only the beginning of the war of the world. Two separate teams eyed one another both vast and willing to fight. It was the Hellfire Club verses the X-men, none of whom had died from the wrath of Rogue. The true leader of the Hellfire Club did not take part though, it was his plan and so he sent minions to do his bidding and he left Rogue to be in the lead with the instructions given to her by Sage. She was powerful now and she was the one who would bring him the world on a silver platter. The X-men looked worse off compared to the Hellfire Club, the entire team was scraped and bruise, dried blood congealing on the skin over the wounds that had been inflicted. Two of their members had already been taken and more were so badly hurt they were out of action. The worst of the injured was Amara who had cuts running all over her body that needed stitching and a broken wrist, after her injuries came Bobby who had been knocked unconscious and was still out. Most others were still able to fight and were very intent on doing so after the return of their powers. The two sides eyed one another each willing to fight until death for their own cause. It was good verses bad though which was which depended on your point of view. It was the start of the all our war for control. Destruction would wreck havoc along the land until a winner came out triumph and overtook the power, the world and the life or death of those living upon its surface.

Rogue eyed her enemies from the front line; she was to lead the way for all others. Behind her stood the other mutants who had agreed with the world domination plan created by the Hellfire Club along with several sentinels. The X-men led the way for the enemy, those that had taken the fall hard enough and were still standing were coming back for more still prepared to take on Rogue's wrath. She could see even through the distance that she had got them good. Each one was covered in cuts and rapidly forming bruises all but one stood like that. A man who looked in his mid thirties but she couldn't quite tell guessing ages wasn't a strong point for her. She knew from when she touched him that he had the power to heal and claws that came out from the groves between his knuckles. She didn't get any memories from these people though not like she used to. It was thanks to Sage that she didn't get memories Sage helped her to strengthen her mental blocks and then train her to absorb only the powers not the memories, it was a useful skill because she kept who own personality and never lost sight of who she really was.

An unseen wordless agreement started it all, the war was in action both teams knew, together the charged towards the other ready to fight for their own side. Rogue took to the air and let the others fight the battle on the ground. Jean saw Rogue rise from the ground and lift into the air, though she never much got along with the girl she was still part of the only true family Jean had ever known. Following the other girl she rose into the air stopping as she came face to face with her former teammate.

"Rogue, this isn't like you, please stop" she reason

"How would you know? This is me you never knew me at all"

Jean could see there was no reasoning but she had to stop this girl. Over the six years Rogue was gone she became more powerful and in control than she had ever been but in contrast to that Jean had also become more power and when she really wanted to she could take on the powers of her inner entity Phoenix. The girls saw eye to eye they knew they would have to fight till the death one of them would have to win and the other would do all she could in her power to stop it.

The fighting below never ceased each and every person was focus on their own life, their own fight. No one from the world below notice the two girls floating high above them in the air preparing to fight for their own cause, prepare to fight until death.

Each girl stood their ground as they waited for the other to make the first move. Each wanted the upper hand but neither wanted to go first and give away an easy opportunity to catch onto their possible faults and weakness they only the other girl would see. Finally a silent agreement passed between the two and together they moved at the same time, prepared to force the first hit upon the other. They were enemies now Jean had to put the past behind her and let the Phoenix out as Rogue let her own power run strongly through her own veins. A flame in the shape of a phoenix rose up behind Jean as Rogue simultaneously began to glow a hypnotizing green. Neither got a hit in on their first shot but from that charge Rogue twisted her lithe body around an aimed a thin beam of red energy at Jean skimming across her left arm yet still leaving her outfit torn and her arm cut and bleeding. The fighting raged on as each girl got in several hits injuring the other but never taking a major advantage.

Below another battle still raged though less fierce as the one being constructed in the sky by the two former teammates. In the midst of the fighting upon the ground one person stood watching the fight being played out in the air above, one person stood and watch the girl he'd lost once and only ever wanted to get back.


	14. Winner Takes All

**Chapter Thirteen: Winner Takes All**

Jean felt she was fighting a losing battle the other girl had grown so much stronger than she ever expected and now she could use all of those powers she'd absorbed from others. Searching the ground she found a heavy looking rock and threw it at the girl before her catching her off guard. The rock slam into Rogue's wrist, a sharp crack was heard as the wrist broke on impact causing that arm to now become useless. The wrist was completely broken shattered into pieces while other places on her arm were also broken or fractured where the rock still hit but with less impact. She let out a shrill scream of pain as the rock left her arm to hang limply at her side now completely useless. Using a stolen power she threw sharp bone-like spikes at the girl in retaliation. The spikes found their way into flesh exposed from previous hits and through cloth and into more flesh. An angry glare cut through Rogue like ice but she didn't flinch or show any emotion at all, she wasn't scared of the other girl at all, she was prepared to win.

Below the fighting a ceased a little as many others began to watch the fight happening above. Remy still watched in the midst of the left over fighting, his eyes never leaving the girl he'd waited six years to get back. He only hoped nothing would happen to her, that he could save her. All he could do was watch in horror as her arm was smashed and left useless, he couldn't help her no matter how much he wished too. He just had to wait to the fight to be over like every other person.

Rogue knew she had to finish the fight soon, she was starting to feel the stress of holding herself and her powers intact wearing down on her and not only that but her injuries were starting to push at her skin causing her pain. She could see the other girl was weakening too, one good shot and she'd be down. She had little time left, she could feel it. Even at that simple though blood trickled out of her nose and one ear an effect of the stress. Wiping the redness away before the other girl spotted the sign of weakness she prepared for a final shot. It was time to end the battle. She threw one last powerful psychic blast at the other girl, dropping about half a foot as she did so before regaining her composure. The other girl let out a shrill scream as the blast hit her hard. Rogue watched from the air as the other girl fell the huge distance towards the ground, her energy all spent and her powers so weakened that she could do nothing to save herself.

Below in the battle Cyclops heard the cry looking into the air he saw Jean as she fell.

"Jean!" he cried out attempting to run towards the falling girl

He never got more than a few paces as Emma grabbed his arm and pulled him back, holding him in place so all he could do was watch.

As she fell Jean managed to pull all her lasting strength into a telepathic blow that she threw at the girl still floating high above her in the air. She didn't get to see as the shot hit it's target or the result for she'd already become lost in unconscious as she fell the last few feet before hitting the ground with full impact crushing bones and injuring the fallen girl greatly both externally and internally. Cyclops found himself released from the grip he'd been held in and reached his girlfriends side. Her life was fading quickly, blood was trickling down from the side of her lips and down her chin. Cuts and bruises adorned her skin where the internal injuries couldn't be seen while the broken bones prevented her from moving at all.

"Jean" he whispered as he knelt beside her

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop her" she came back choking on her blood as she spoke the words.

She wouldn't make it through; this was her last goodbye. Her body was too broken, injured through and through from top to bottom, left to right. She only wished the war would be ended soon and she was just sorry she couldn't have seen the end to the madness.

"Goodbye Scott" she managed to say as blood poured out her mouth and her life force finally faded away, he last moments spent and her life to never return to the land of the living.

Rogue felt the shot hit her, if the stress of holding onto herself and her powers had taken effect on her she would have managed to prevent at it's effect on her. She lost all her control on impact falling quickly as her scream echoed in the air surrounding her.

In the midst of the battle a figure began to run his eyes never leaving Rogues figure as she fell.

She never hit the ground though she knew she should've. Strong arms caught her before she had the chance to hit, saving her from the same fate as her enemy had. Her head was pounding and blood was trickling freely out her nose now. Her eyes flickered up to the face of her savior as they held her still in their arms.

"It's okay chere, I've got you now."

A small smile graced her lips before she let conscious fall from her grasp and she fell unconscious in Remy's arms, a place she knew she'd be safe from harm and away from harm able to recover from her injuries. She was going to be okay now.

A/N: So the winner is found out of the Rogue/Phoenix battle (sorry if you really liked Jean but it had to happen :( sorry) Anyway Remy has her now so what will happen next will the Hellfire club get their world domination, What will happen to Rogue? and look out for more ROMY next chapter, review peps :)


	15. In Your Arms

**A/N:** Just a short chapter full of ROMY goodness but there's still more to come...

**Chapter Fourteen: In Your Arms**

Pain. All she could feel was unaltered burning pain that coated her body. She could feel her blood pulsing through her veins searching for an escape. She felt safe, lost in her own darkness that was protecting her from the horrors beyond. Carefully she forced her eyes open ignoring the pain that filled in within. She saw she was in a plain room, blandly decorated as if the owner never really had time for it. All was silent, nothing could be heard. She cherished the sounds of nothingness the quiet in which her mind had time to recover. The silence was short lived though as an opening door shattered the silence and a new figure entered the room.

"Chere your awake" the figure cried in surprise when his eyes feel upon the girl in the center of the room

"Remy, what happened?" Rogue replied "I can't remember a thing all I have left is names of people I don't know, little bits of memories and myself. That's all I know. I can remember who I am, who you are but nothing more"

"You don't have a clue chere?"

"I've got nothing. It must have been something bad that happened though every part of me hurts"

Remy smiled sympathetically down at the girl

"It was bad chere, but you're going to be okay."

Rogue carefully scooted to the side of the bed a little to allow Remy to sit next to her, his arm wrapping safely over her shoulder with care though still ensuring not to hurt her more than she already was. She felt so safe with him even though she could remember anything more about what had happened.

"Remy tell me what happened?" She whispered looking up into his eyes hiding a painful wince in her movement.

Remy looked back at the girl he'd almost lost twice. She was so vulnerable at the moment and already so badly hurt he didn't know if he could bear hurting her more with the truth.

"Are you sure chere?" he questioned hoping for the answer to be the opposite of what he expected

"I'm sure Remy, I can handle. Really"

Remy let out a small sigh, he wished he didn't have to be the one to tell her but she need to learn the truth. He told her of the past events going all the way back to six years ago. He told her of the day in which she suddenly disappeared and what the x-men had done before they forgot about her. He told her she'd been one of them before she was taken. He told her how he'd found her and the events that had come to pass. Finally he told her of the battle that gave her the injuries she had.

"I killed her?" she murmured when she heard of the battle with Jean.

Remy stroked the girls' hand softly in a reassuring way. He would do anything in his power to keep this girl safe. She was the only girl he'd ever felt this way about before, he'd really come to love this girl before him. A small sob pulled him from his thoughts, she was crying tearfully, hot salty tears burning her pale scarred cheeks.

"It's okay chere, you're safe now" he whispered pulling her closer into his arms.

In the darkness far beyond the battlefield was abandoned, a now desolate place littered with the dead bodies of those whose innocent lives had been taken. The Hellfire Club had lost their strongest weapon when Remy took Rogue and the X-men were mourning the loss of their fallen member Jean. They could see now they'd been wrong, Rogue was alive and not dead as they'd assumed. She was safe now, Remy had her and would keep her safe until it was time to bring her back to the home she'd known in the past.

Remy sat a watched as the girl before him slept. He couldn't protect her here for long, she needed medical help that he couldn't give. He'd take her back to the mansion soon but for now it was time for her to rest and let the events of the past set in. she was safe with him. Held in the protective cocoon of his arms.


	16. Home

**Chapter Fifteen: Home**

Remy didn't want to let her go but every part of him knew he had to. She needed help he just couldn't give her and although they'd forgotten her and believed her to be dead he still needed their help. They were the safest place to take her to heal her and get her better back to the girl he'd come to love.

Remy walked into the mansion like he owned the place trailing an injured Rogue behind him. No one dared greet him when he entered; he was looking very fierce and threatening. Other were scatter through the house mourning the lost of their beloved Jean Grey, their little miss perfect. Only Kitty dared a greeting followed by a nervous Kurt.

"Remy!" she screeched tearing down the stairs "Rogue!"

Rogue looked surprised at the sight of the overly enthusiastic girl coming towards her. She held Remys hand tighter and cowered further behind him. Remy hugged the smaller girl with his free hand glad to see a friendly face in the mansion. Gently pulling on Rogues hand he led her down to the Med. Lab followed by Kitty and a reluctant Kurt. He found Beast waiting in the lab, the only other one of the x-men he would allow near the girl they'd assumed dead for six whole years. Remy hated bringing back to the people who didn't care about her like he did, but she needed care that only they could give. He looked down at her, hair splayed out across pillow, her pale skin close to blending into the white of the sheets. She looked so peaceful, so calm and at ease. He carefully took her hand in his and stroked it gently as he sat beside her.

Logan entered the med. bay knowing Remy was asleep at Rogue's bedside and wouldn't be firing exploding cards at him yet. He approached the bed where the sleeping girl was awakening.

"Stripes" he said looking at her as he sat next to the bed across from Remy.

She looked up at the member of the x-men before her, the only person other than Kitty and Kurt to have got into the room.

"You know we all missed you terribly. We shouldn't have given up but there were no traces of you, nothing. It was the easiest way for all of us to move on if we just accepted you'd were most likely dead."

Rogue nodded, she understood.

"I forgive you Logan" she told him "I forgive all of you."

A smile graced her lips; she could finally be home again.

A/N: Not many more chapters left, I may write a squeal when the Hellfire club comes back but I don't know. Enjoy


	17. Secrets,Possession and The End

**A/N: **This is probably my last chapter though i may have an epilogue. I hopefully will get round to writing another story to follow this one but it might take a little while. Thank you so much for all your reviews and when i get round to wreiting the next story i hope to get reviews from you while you read that one too. The next story on my list to add to while i write the next story is music box and maybe i stand alone, i will also try and add more one-shots too. Hope you enjoyed the story, now on with the show.

**Chapter Sixteen: Secrets, Possession and The End**

He didn't believe it, how could he? She'd just forgiven the people that gave up on her almost six years ago. He didn't want to believe it but it was true through and through. It almost didn't seem quite right? Wouldn't she be pissed as hell that they'd left her for six years, given up on her? Would she kick up a huge fuss, yell, scream and all that? That was what the girl he knew would've done, but then six years can change a person a lot more than you'd think.

He looked down at the sleeping girl. no longer was she confined to the sterilized rooms of the Med. Bay. Her wounds were healing well and internally she looked much better than she was and would easily live. Though Remy had a sneaking suspicion that she'd tapped into the healing powers she'd stolen a few times just to speed her healing along a little. Though he was sure she did it when no one was around to notice too much. She was peaceful now, her injuries no longer providing her with a multitude of pain. He was sure she'd be happy here back where her home had always been. He'd stay with her wherever she went, nothing would come between them again.

Rogue had found her memories again, she knew all there been to know of her past, her present only difference was now she knew more than anyone should of her future. It wasn't a new power; it was a secret told to her by a friend, a stranger from her past. This secret was her own one too, a secret that wouldn't be shared with others in fear of the future being changed for the worst. No one would really understand the enormity of this future to come and pass anyway. In their eyes they'd see it as wrong, Rogue was the only one who saw it as Mother Nature at her own work. It would be an easy lie to hide, no one would dare to question her and everyone was still in her dept, happier than ever to see their lost member back home. No one would understand but in time they'd realize what was meant to be would've always come to pass. The world works in funny ways and the future was only the start of a better world.

Remy stood watching from the doorway, he'd never seen a girl with so many weapons before, each with its only special holder or case. She had a mix of knives and guns, though as he watched he saw the girl favoured a knife set with emeralds on the handle. It also had an intricate swirling dragon design carved into the handle with the dragon emerging off the handle and having its jaws partway off the handle and onto the bottom end of the blade. He knew her past six years were gone now but she looked almost heartbroken to have to put of 'equipment' away. She grown so used to them in six years of use it was only natural.

Rogue carefully placed each one of her knives and guns away so delicately and safe. She knew by heart how they went and how they were kept. Her most useful tools remained nearer the top for easy access which was a good thing because her favoured knife and a couple of guns would be back in use very soon.

You'd have thought people would've changed a lot in six years but for some reason the x-men still missed too much of the obvious. Sage had control over Rogue when she needed to for special purposes, but she couldn't control the flicker of change the passed through rogue's eye colour before returning to normal when she took control. It was a lucky thing that the x-men were so oblivious to the little change as they were six years ago otherwise the plans would be ruined and the future doomed till eternity. Some people had all the luck and thankfully it was Sage who got it.

Lies could only hold so much power but Rogue was good, no one would've suspected anything of her secret, though few were still wary of her because of the death of their beloved Jean. Inside where she kept it hidden so well rogue was truly pissed at these people, they would've left her for dead, and they practically did. She could do anything about it yet though the plan would come into action soon enough, Sage knew it would work this time. The new plan was evidently flawless. All Rogue had to do now was hang in their, act like the girl they'd known and keep her façade in place, no one could know anything.

Sage stood beside the other girl checking over her perfectly manicured nail lacquered in the coat of deep black nail varnish. Her nails she saw were still in perfect condition as she'd hoped. She smiled wickedly at the other girl, her accomplice before checking the rest of her handiwork. The man she'd always answered to lay dead below the window, still fresh blood ran in deep red streaks down the once clean glass. His neck was cleanly broken and his eyes wide in terror while three even claw marks trailed down his cheek. Sage checked her nails again for and residue blood before turning to leave. All things must come to an end, that was his. Not everything had to come to an end just yet though; it was only the beginning of the end now.

Rogue knew the time would come for the beginning of the end, she almost felt bad for lying to them all, almost but not quite. It was only those three that kept some hope she was still alive over those six years they she felt the worst about. She knew they wouldn't understand, but the New World would be a better place and it was only a matter of time before that future became truth.


	18. Sequel Preview

**I Only See You in My Dreams**

**Chapter 1: Three years later and Calling **

It was time she could hear the signal calling her she had to go. It had been three years, three years of hiding and maintaining a lie. Three years of keeping her façade firmly in place, and three years to fall in love.

She didn't truly trust the X-men any more though her lie hid the truth from them all. Only three out of them all would she hate to lose, would she miss when the time came, although she knew they would be accepted into the new world it would hurt her for the time she'd have to left and create the change. They were her truest of friends within the mansion, though not closer enough to know the truth of what was to come, but three years of waiting wasn't what she expected and neither was falling in love part of the plan. She knew waiting was inevitable, that she'd have to do it to disregard and remove suspicion, and yet through the waiting she found herself falling deeply in love with the one person who always believed in her.

A/N: This is only part of the first chapter of the sequel I'm writing to this story but the new story is up under the name "**I Only See You in My Dreams**" so plz R&R my new sequel i promise to have some good romy moments. :)


End file.
